Papa's Illness
by BlueExorcistLover
Summary: Papa becomes sick with a terrible life threatening illness. His life is slipping fast. Can Medical and Doctor find out what it is before it is to late. Hope you like it. R&R Plz... this summery sucks
1. The Discovery

Papa's illness- Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs. I do own any smurfs, creatures and humans added.**

**WARNING**: This Story may include death and sadness. Due to the graphic nature of this story reader expression is advised. (So R&R Plz… This is a joke by the way so don't take it the wrong way. Also don't kill me with bad reviews Plz…)

**Authors Notes: Hey Guys, I was wondering have you ever seen a fanfic where Papa is the one who is sick or in trouble. "No" you say. Well I intend on doing it. I am not sure if it is the first one but it may be. I have come up with some herbs and things in this story. The herbs and berries are Tackleroot and Glowberries. I'm starting this story out with a POV. I am going to include more smurfs in this story. Hope you like it. (Also if I have any grammar or punctuation problems you are free to tell me).**

** Papa's POV**

I wake up to the sound of Harmony's trumpet like every morning. As usual it sounded horrible. Then I hear Greedy's breakfast bell. I quickly get up and I put on my red hat and pants and I brush out my beard. I noticed something different though my throat is a little sore and scratchy and I have a slight cough but it will more than likely pass.

I walk to the mess hall (coughing some) and I see many tables and smurfs sitting at them. I sit where I always do in the middle of the mess hall with Hefty, Dreamy, Scaredy, and Smurfette. "Hello my little smurfs." I say as I sit down. "Hello Papa. How was your morning?" Smurfette asked softly. "Smurfy, How was yours?" I asked. "It was absolutely Smurfy." She replies with a nice smile. Greedy then brings in a big pot of oatmeal and the smell of syrup and brown sugar fills the air and all of my little smurfs start to become restless. Greedy passes out bowls of oatmeal to everysmurf. (Giving himself two bowls as usual)

As breakfast went on we all talked of fun times like when we go down to the lake to swim. Also as breakfast went on I grew a little weak. _'It is probably from being up late last night trying to smurf another personality changing potion. It was my 7th failed attempt of the week. It just didn't add up I did it just the same as before.'_ I think to my self (I am pretty sure Papa Smurf has made a personality changing potion before.)

When breakfast is over all of my little smurfs run off to do their chores. Greedy and I stay behind to clean up the dishes. As I stand up my legs give out and I collapsed. When this happened my hand hit a bowl of oatmeal. (It still had some in it by the way.) It went flying off the table and landed on my head. "PAPA! Are you alright?" Greedy asked rushing to my side. "Yah, I smurf so. I think I slipped." I explain. "Okay." Greedy replied. I get up and walk to my house to get a new hat.

I get all cleaned up and then I walk out of my house. I look around the village to see my little smurfs working. I give a nice smile as I turn around and walk back into my house. "I need to smurf this potion right." I say to myself. I get to work putting in the ingredients. "First I add some Tackleroot. Then I smurf in some herbs and then I smurf in the final ingredient Glowberries." I smurf

(Okay, now I am going out of the POV thing. It is time for a main part of the story and I can't do it in POV. Also the way Papa test this potion is he pours a drop onto a flower if it grows and blooms the test is successful. If the flower burns it has failed.) Papa tests the personality changing potion but unfortunately it fails again. "I can't smurf why it isn't working. I smurfed it just the same." Papa says to himself a little frustrated. Papa then turns around to find that the flower he tested the potion on has burst into flames. "FIRE! SMURF ME SOME WATER" Papa yells. Jokey then runs up to Papa with a bucket of water and a joke box. "Here ya go Papa Smurf." Jokey says to the elder. "Thank you Jokey." Papa said to the prankster. He then put out the fire.

By the time it is lunchtime all of the smurfs are done with there chores. Greedy for lunch had made sandwiches for all of the smurfs (As usual he gives himself two sandwiches). The smurfs all ate lunch and laughed and had fun talking of different things. Painter and Poet were talking of there art. Handy and Hefty were talking about who will be on there teams in smurfball. Papa and Grandpa were talking of people they know or used to know. Medical and Doctor (A.K.A. Dabbler Smurf) were talking of cases they worked on. Smurfette and Vanity were talking about facial care. (Well you get the Idea)

After lunch Papa went back to work but as soon as he walked in his house he knew something was wrong. He became out of breath and his heart began to beat frantically. He became dizzy and felt as if he were to pass out. He collapsed and then blacked out.

Two hours later and the smurfs think Papa is working on his potion. Well Painter walked up to the door and he knocks on it a couple of times. "Hello, Papa are you in zare?" Painter asked. "Papa, I need you to check my masteurpiesas." Painter said through the door. Painter then tries to open the door now a little worried. He finds that the door is locked. He then looks through a window and discovers Papa Smurf lying on his lab floor. "PAPA SMURF CAN YOU SMURF MEH" (Okay I am trying to make it look like the way Painter talks).

Painter than drops the painting he had for Papa and runs as fast as he can to Medical's house. "MEDICAL. SMURF OUT HERE QUIKLY!" Painter yells as he knocks on Medical's door. "WHAT? WHATS WRONG?" Medical asks "There's something wrong with Papa Smurf. I smurfed him collapsed in his Lab." "Okay go smurf Hefty and I'll go smurf Doctor." Medical says to the artist

Medical grabs his medical bad and stethoscope. He runs to the house beside his and runs into the house. "DOCTOR SMURF HERE QUIKLY. PAPA SMURF IS IN TROUBLE!" Medial yells. Doctor runs out of his back bedroom with a medical bag in his hand and a stethoscope around his neck. "WHATS WRONG?" Doctor asked "Painter found Papa smurf….. Wait there's know time I'll tell you later."

Medical and Doctor find Hefty and Painter at Papa's house. "Hefty can you break the door open?" Medical asks "Sure." Hefty says as he grabs the door and breaks it with easy. "Okay, now can you smurf Papa to his bed." "Sure Medical." Hefty says as he picks Papa up and walks into his bedroom. "Okay, now lets smurf to work." Doctor said.

To Be Continued…..

Authors Notes: So, I'm going to stop you there. I wonder what could be wrong. Is it the flu or something worse? Let's hope neither. Updates coming soon.


	2. Papa PAPA!

Papa's Illness- Part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs. I do own any smurfs, creatures and humans added.**

**Authors Notes: Okay, well you peeps sure LOVED the first chapter so I figured I'd give you the next chapter. Medical now had explained to Doctor Smurf what had happened. Medical and Doctor had stayed over night keeping a close eye on Papa. Hope you like it.**

Papa the next morning woke up feeling fine. He had noticed Medical sleeping in the corner on a rocking chair. "Hmmm... I wonder why he's in my house." Papa asked himself as he stroked his beard. He then looked out the window to see that is was about time for lunch. "They didn't wake me. I mean the last thing I smurf is smurfing on an experiment around lunch time yesterday." Papa said as he walked out of his bedroom. He then spots Doctor Smurf sitting at his table. "PAPA! What are you smurfing out of bed. You need to smurf as much rest as possible." Doctor said to the village leader. "What why would I… n-need" Papa said in a now weak tone. He had felt an oddly familiar feeling. "Papa, what's wrong?" Doctor asked. "I-I-I'm not s-sure." Papa said now vary weak. "Here smurf down maybe that'll help. I go smurf Medical." Doctor said to Papa who is now breathing very heavily.

Medical then bust out of Papa's bedroom in a panic. "WHERE'S PAPA SMURF HE… Papa what are you smurfing out of bed for?" Medical asked. Papa could not answer. He was now too weak to talk. Medical then walks up to the ill leader and helps him to his bed. "Okay this can't be smurf flu at least not the kind I've smurfed." Doctor said to Medical.

Papa by now had gained a little energy. "What are your symptoms?" Medical asked Papa smurf "Shortness of breath and extreme weakness." Papa replied slowly. "Medical we need to smurf some test just to be safe. I mean what if it could be s-something…. I don't even want to smurf it. Deadly." Doctor said worriedly. "I know. I don't smurf it to be something fatal but just to be safe." Medical replied. The two then start drawing blood for different test.

Painter and Hefty had told the smurfs what had happened. Now they all want to see Papa Smurf and see if he is alright. Many of the smurfs stayed up all night worrying about Papa. The smurfs were Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, Painter, Hefty, Handy, Poet, and Jokey. They were now all gathered around Papa Smurf's house waiting to see if Papa had woken up yet. "I wonder if Papa okay. I'm so worried it'll smurf up being something unsmurfy." Smurfette said as she started to cry. "It'll be okay Smurfette. Medical and Doctor will smurf out what it may be." Hefty said to comfort her. "Hefty, Hefty, Hefty. You can't smurf on such a dream. I believe it is….." Brainy said "WHY I OTTA…." Hefty said angrily as he picked up Brainy than threw him across the smurfvillage. "BRAINY!" Clumsy yelled following the flying smurf. (Okay FUNNY moment. I love it when they do this in the cartoon. Also I thought that I would brighten the mood for a bit) "I can't smurf this suspense we need to knock on the smurf" Handy said as he walked up to the door. (Oh forgot to tell ya it is now around dinner time and they have been waiting outside ever sense Papa woke up three hours ago.)

Medical was working when he hears a knock on the door. He walks up to it and opens the door to find six smurfs standing in the door way. "Oh, Hi smurfs" Medical said in a tired tone. "Hello Medical. Um…We want to smurf if we can see Papa." Handy asked "Why of coarse just smurf me or Doctor if you need anything. Oh also try to be carful Papa is pretty ill and dose not want to feel worse than he already does." Medical explained "Okay" All of the six smurfs say as they walk into Papa's house. They walk into his bedroom to see Papa lying in bed and Doctor running a test. "H-Hi Papa Smurf" Poet says in a chocked up voice. They had never seen Papa smurf so sick before. It made them worry about if he would make it or not. "Hello my little Smurfs. What a nice surprise." Papa says weakly. "I can't believe what has smurf the past two days. It's not funny." Jokey says sadly "Its okay my little smurfs. Everything will smurf out alright." Papa says with a weak smile.

Medical then walks in to see the results on Doctors test. "Well Doctor is it positive or negative?" Medical asked "Negative." Sighed Doctor "This is smurfless I've smurfed and smurfed and smurfed every test I know to run and what do I smurf…Negative always negative." Medical said as he started to cry. "Papa I'm trying everything….Papa" Medical said to the elder "Papa what's wrong" Doctor asked in a panicked voice. They all look at Papa who is now breathing heavily and struggling. "C-C-Chest pains" was all Papa could say before blacking out.

To Be Continued….

**Authors Notes: Well there you have it the second chapter of Papa's Illness. What's going to happen to Papa? You ask well read on to find out. Update soon. (EMMIBROOK OUT PEASE!)**


	3. The Diagnosis

Papa's Illness- Part Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs. I do own any smurfs, creatures and humans added

Authors Notes: Hey Peeps. Well this is the moment we've all been waiting for the diagnosis. Medical and Doctor finally figure out what Papa has. Oh also Doctor and Medical are now best friends.

"Papa what's wrong" Doctor asked in a panicked voice. They all look at Papa who is now breathing heavily and struggling. "C-C-Chest pains" was all Papa could say before blacking out.

**XXX**

"Papa, PAPA CAN YOU SMURF ME. EVERYSMURF YOU NEED TO SMURF OUT! Doctor come help me." Medical yells as he got to work. Doctor runs to Medical and they starts CPR.

Luckily they save Papa and he goes into a coma. "Few that was close." Doctor said to Medical "I know lets go tell the smurfs." Medical said "This is worse than I thought. It may vary well be Fatal." Medical tells Doctor as they walk to the door of the lab.

Doctor and Medical walk into Papa's lab to see that Brainy and Clumsy had now arrived. "Smurfs Papa is okay. Unfortunately though he has gone into a coma." Doctor explains. All of the eight smurfs let out a huge sigh of relief. Medical thinks to himself for a second. 'I think I've smurfed every test I know.… Except for this one. It may be my only smurf.' "Doctor I think I may have one more test I can run." Medical says to the other doctor beside him. "What test?" Doctor asked "It's hard to smurf I need to smurf it. This may be our shot at saving Papa Smurf." "Okay let's try it."

Medical runs into the bedroom Papa was in. He looks around for a second and spots what he is looking for. "The pint of blood we smurfed out of Papa." Medical says to himself as he gets to work. "Medical what are you doing." Asked Doctor. "I need to smurf a bit of alchemy." Medical told Doctor. "I didn't smurf you know Alchemy." "How do you smurf I made medicine for 120 years."

Medical then puts in a couple of drops of bats blood. Also a pinch of tea leaves. "If the blood turns purple it's Positive. If it turns black it's Negative." Medical said to Doctor. "What's this test for anyway... I-It's purple." Doctor asked "Just as I smurfed. I know what Papa has." Medical says

"Harmony Smurf the alarm I smurf good news." Medical says as he runs out of Papa's house. "Yes Medical." Harmony replies as he plays his trumpet loudly. "Hear ye Hear ye. Smurf to the village square for Medical's good news." Harmony yelled. All of the smurfs quickly run to the village square to hear what Medical has to say.

"My fellow smurfs, me and Doctor finally figured out what Papa smurf has. It Lung Cancer. It would explain the symptoms he has experienced." Medical told the smurfs "Wait a smurfen minute lad. What be Lung Cancer?" Asked Gusty (That's right I'm adding Gusty to my stories. It'll help me with my Scottish Smurfs Clever and Luckette.) "Lung Cancer is a infectious disease that can form masses on different parts of the body." Medical explains "But no smurf in history has ever had Cancer." Handy said "How can you be sure? I have tested it and it came out Positive. There is a treatment I can smurf. It is called chemotherapy. In a human it is basically poison. In a smurf it is a painful treatment. It may be the only way to smurf Papa. You see the way it works is I will smurf the medicine into Papa's blood and it should smurf rid of the cancer. If it does not I can smurf for more treatments and cures but I can't he sure I'll find anything." Medical explains

All the smurfs return to what they were doing and Medical and Doctor make there way back to Papa's house. "So what do you smurf will happen?" Doctor asks "I'm not to sure but I'm happy we found what is wrong with Papa." "We should start the treatment when Papa wakes up. Then he'll know what is wrong with him." Doctor says. "Your right. I'll have Wizard put him back to sleep though so he does not have to feel any more pain. It is supposed to burn like fire so it is the right thing to smurf." Medical says to the other doctor walking beside him.

To Be Continued...

Authors Notes: Well there you have it. Papa has Lung Cancer. It may seem pretty bad but at least Doctor and Medical know how to cure Papa Smurf. What do you think of my story so far? R&R your answer.


	4. Tough times

Papa's Illness- Part Four

Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs. I do own any smurfs, creatures and humans added

Authors Notes: Hey Peeps. Hope you all like my story so far. Sorry it is kinda sad. Hope you like the next chapter.

Medical's POV

I wake up the next morning and I look over to Papa's lifeless body. The only visible movement of his body is him taking slow breaths. I walk into the lab of the house to find Doctor sitting at the table head down sleeping over a book. 'Poor smurf he must have been up all night.' I say but then I hear something. Greedy's breakfast bell. I look out the window and I see smurfs run to the mess hall with hungry faces. I start out the door to get me and Doctor our breakfast. We were to eat in Papa's house just in case Papa smurfs up or something goes wrong. I start to wonder. Will we have a village leader after this is all over? The thought overwhelms me. Tears form in my eyes. One tries to fall down my face but I don't let it.

I hear a voice behind me. It's the smurflings "Hi Medical." They say "We w-were wondering is Papa going to be okay?" Nat asked. I wipe a tear from my face. "I'm trying all I can but I don't k-know." Another tear falls down my face. I give a nice smile. "Don't worry smurflings I'm not going to let Papa smurf, smurf." "Okay." They say as they run off to eat breakfast. I walk into the mess hall and I walk over to Greedy's kitchen. "Hello Greedy." "Hello Medical. Is everything alright?" He asks as he hands me Doctor and my breakfast. "Everything's fine." 'Well except for the fact that Papa may not wake up' I say to myself "What you smurf Medical?" Greedy asked "Nothing" I say. I head back to Papa's to get back to work.

(Okay I'm comin out of POV)

Medical walks to see Doctor is awake. "Hi Doctor." he says. "Is Papa smurf awake yet?"… He sighs "No, Medical and what if he doesn't wake up? What will we do without a leader?" He asks with tears in his eyes. "Honestly I don't know... Everysmurf keeps smurfing me that and I don't know. It kills me that Papa is dying and I can smurf nothing really." Medical says with tears falling down his face. "That isn't true. You are saving Papa's life. He is getting better I can smurf it." Doctor fought "No, I'm… Do you hear something?" Medical asked. "It sounds like smurfs fighting." Doctor agrees.

The two run out to find about 60-70 smurfs circled around Papa's house. Each of there eyes were filled with both anger and sadness. "Smurfs what's wrong?" Both doctor smurfs ask. Hefty and Handy both walk up. "Medical you smurfed that Papa isn't going to smurf up." Hefty says. "WHAT? No, I didn't." Medical replies. "Yes, you did. We heard you smurf it while you walked out of the mess hall." Handy said from aside his best friend. "I didn't say that. I smurf that there is a good chance Papa will not wake up." Medical explained. "LIER!" Some of the smurfs yelled. "THAT ISN'T TRUE. I am NOT going to let Papa Smurf die. Neither is Doctor." Medical says "You're lying. We smurfed it loud and clear. You've given up on Papa. On the village. On everysmurf." "Do you really think this is true? Well that's FINE with me. You think I'm the one killing Papa Smurf than fine. You all go in there and smurf your tail off making medicine all night." Medical says as he storms off into the forest.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE ALL SMURFED! Papa will surely die now that you smurf made Medical storm off." Doctor yells. Moodette steps up. "That is not true. We have you. Don't you know how to smurf Papa's life?" She asked "I was just learning. From what I learned before this is that only humans could smurf it but I guess I was wrong." Doctor replies. "So what do we smurf now?" Asked Handy. "We need to smurf Medical. I need to smurf on Papa really quick I'll smurf right back." Doctor replies

He walks into Papa's house but when he walks in to the bedroom he starts to freak out. "We need to find Medical NOW!" He yells as he ran out of the house. "YOU FOUR GO SMURF AFTER PAPA. (Smurfette, Charmette, Clumsy, and Brainy.) IF HE COMPLAINS OF CHEST PAINS SMURF HIM THIS. YOU FOUR COME WITH ME. (Hefty, Tracker, Handy, and Wizard.)" Doctor yells in a panic.

The smurfs all do what they were told. The five all head to the forest to look for Medical. "Which way did he go Tracker?" Doctor asked. "Well, He smurfed this way." Tracker tells Doctor as he sniffed the air and the ground. "MEDICAL!" Yelled Hefty and Handy. "MEDICAL, WE KNOW YOUR SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE. SMURF OUT." Doctor yells. "IT'S AN EMERGENCY… PLEASE!" Doctor yells. "Papa's in trouble. He will die without you." Doctor cries. "HE'S AWAKE!"

As soon as he says this Medical steps out from where he was hiding. "Is someone watching him?" Medical asked. "Yes, Smurfette, Charmette, Clumsy, and Brainy." "BRAINY! Really. Hopefully he didn't make any changes to the chemotherapy."

They all run back to the smurfvillage and into Papa house. "OKAY, Everysmurf out." Medical demanded. He was amazed at how fast cancer can kill. He looked over to Papa and he looked tired. He was showing his age for once in his whole adult life. He looked weak and was barely breathing anymore. Medical had feared this. Their only hope was the chemotherapy. The two smurf get to work as they stabilize Papa's health as well as they could.

To Be Continued…

Authors Notes: So how do you like it? I know that it was fast but that is all wanted to put into this chapter. Also it may be a little confusing how'd Papa got so sick so fast. Well he was actually sick weeks before. He had been ignoring the symptoms and now that they haven't done anything it may be too late.


	5. The Death!

Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs. I do own any smurfs, creatures and humans added

Authors Notes: Heyyyy peeps. Now it is time for the dramatic chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Through the past week Papa drifted in and out of consciousness. Medical had started the treatment. Papa had not seemed to get any better but also not any worse.

Recently Papa had requested for Handy to build a wheelchair so he could visit his little smurfs. Medical had cleared this to be okay but he had to be on constant watch.

Now Papa has all of his little smurfs gather in the village square so he could read to them as he had done many times before. He was reading The Adventures of Don Smurfo. It was one of their favorites.

(Okay sorry if this seems a little weird.) As Papa read his breathing got slower. His heart slowed as he kept reading. As he read the last couple of lines his eyes slowly close. The book falls out of his hands and his body becomes still and went limp. "That was very nice Papa..." Medical says looking at the dying leader. "PAPA!" He yells again.

In a flash Doctor and Medical pull Papa's body down to the ground and Doctor starts CPR. "Somesmurf smurf me the stretcher." Medical damanded. "Medical he's not breathing." Doctor said scared.

Suddenly two smurfs run up with the stretcher. Medical and Doctor pull Papa's lifeless body onto the stretcher and run for Papa's house.

It wasn't looking good as the two worked to save Papa. Medical hooked Papa up to a heart monitor as Doctor continued CPR. The two worked endlessly trying to save Papa. Medical sent command after command trying to save the dying leader, but Papa was… dead. The line on the heart monitor went flat. A low beep was all the could be heard in the room.

The smurfs waited outside of Papa's house when finally the door opens. Medical steps out of the house. His face looked solum and sad. "I-Is P-Papa okay?" Hefty asked afraid for an answer. Tears form in Medical's eyes as he said the sad news. "I am so sorry but there was no smurfing him. He's g-gone." Medical choked out. "We tried everything he was to far gone. Right before this, I found that Papa had a large mass on his left lung which caused the cancer. Again I am so sorry." He cried

"It can't be true. It just can't." Cried Smurfette. "W-W-What w-will we do without a leader?" Brainy asked with tears in his eyes. "Honesty... I don't know." Medical said at a loss for words. "No, th-th-this can't be happening. Papa has to be alive he can't DIE." Said a voice from behind Medical. "He did and you know it Doctor. You were there. The heart monitor's line went flat and his heart rate dropped." Medical said. Doctor bust into tears as he realized this. "I-I know." he mumbled

A gust of sadness rushed over the village. For they had lost their leader... for good. You could hear the cries of the little smurfs for miles.

Two day pass and all the smurfs hid In their houses. They had the funeral yesterday. They found a nice place Papa liked to go. They buried him there beneath an old tree. It's beauty always called Papa to this spot when he needed to get away from the life of a leader.

The tree was an old apple blossom tree. It was said to have healing abilities in creatures such as the smurfs. Medical however tried to use it to make medicine but it never worked.

Papa's grave was surrounded by gifts, books, pictures, toys from the smurflings, flowers from Smurfette, and much much more.

Doctor stood in his house crying. "This is all my fault... Papa died because I didn't know how to save him. I-It's m-my fault." He cried.

Medical somehow heard Doctor say this. Medical didn't feel like it was his fault Papa was gone. It happens. Which he knew how to save him but the cancer had progressed to far. There was no saving him.

Medical decides to pay his best friend a visit. He walks out of his house and to the house next door. He knocked softly on the door. "Doctor... let me in." Medical called through the door. "Why do you want to see me? It's my fault Papa's gone." Doctor cried. "It's NOT your fault. The cancer had spread through out his body. We couldn't save him." Medical said.

Doctor opened the door slightly, just enough for Medical to see his face. Medical could see the hurt in Doctor's eyes. "It isn't your fault, and I don't think Papa would want you to think that." Medical said. "Do you think any of the smurfs blame you? If there's anysmurf to blame its me." Medical confessed sadly.

Doctor let him in. "You okay?" Medical asked. "Not really." He replied sadly. "You know it's not you fault." Medical said. Doctor looked at him very sadly. "Yes, IT IS! I didn't know how to save him. Now he's dead..." Doctor cried.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: Sorry for the weird ending. I ran out of things to write. Spoiler Alert- The next Chapter will be the last. I need to get this story done. On the bright side after this chapter I will be adding a new story. Look out for a story called 'True Love' or 'Old Memories'. Can't give anything away. Soooooo bye for now. PEACE!


End file.
